


Humanity's- Guardian?

by NekoHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Gets Hurt, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren gets into trouble, Eren gets sick, Fluff, Hanji's experiment, Levi plays parent, Levi's Squad - Freeform, Parent!Levi, Parent-Child Relationship, Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tree Climbing, child!Eren, hanji not hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHeichou/pseuds/NekoHeichou
Summary: Eren's disappeared. Hanji's done something unexplainable. What happens when Levi has to care directly for another being? After learning that Eren, not only turned into a four-year-old, but also finds comfort in the raven haired man, how will Levi cope? (basically just a fluff between guardian and child) Parent!Levi Child!Eren





	1. Where's Eren?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren with the one person he should never be alone with... Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this here, It's been in my Microsoft Word for a while. I did have it on wattpad for like a month, but deleted.

"Captain?" 

"What is it?" Levi asked, not turning towards Petra. 

"It's Eren," she muttered. Levi stiffened with this information. 

"What about him?" Levi narrowed his eyes at the feather duster he had been using as he waited for her to continue. 

"Well, uh he's gone." She blurted. Levi quickly spun on his heels, 

"What do you mean, gone?!" He growled. 

"He isn't in the dungeon anymore. We've been looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found!" Petra explained, saluting Levi. 

"Find him!" Levi's voice boomed. 

"Yes, Sir!" Petra dropped her salute and raced off to tell everyone to look for Eren. If news of this broke out and the military police found out, Levi would have no choice but to hand over Eren. 

He knew his squad checked all the obvious places. Dining hall, dungeon, bedrooms, kitchen and the offices. But he knew for a fact that no one had checked on what Hanji was up too. No one but Levi, Erwin and Hanji themselves knew where Hanji's lab was. If they had taken Eren there the others wouldn't have a clue.  
Levi stomped bitterly to Hanji's lab. Their back was turned to Levi as they crouched to look under a workbench. 

"Come out," Hanji coaxed, arms length reaching to grab something. A child like wail sounded in the room, followed by a shriek. 

"Hanji!" Levi yelled out, taking large strides into the room. Hanji yelped out as they bashed their head into the bottom of the workbench as they stood. 

"Oh, uh, Levi. Hey." Hanji sputtered out, they guiltily leaned against the workbench, fidgeting awkwardly as they continued, "what can I do for you?" 

"What are you doing," Levi narrowed his eyes at them, they were cracking under the pressure- he could tell. 

"Nothin'," 

"Hanji." Levi took a step towards them- millimeters away from pressing against them. They took a step back, bumping the table. Another childlike wail filled the room. Levi's eyes trailed down to Hanji's feet that were blocking whatever they had been trying to hide. "What was that?" 

"What was what? I didn't hear anything..." Levi glared before forcefully shoving them out of the way, much against their pleas against it. Without breaking eye contact with Hanji, Levi kneeled down. His eyes shifted to the very back of the workbench, where small green eyes gazed in fear. Without a word, Levi stood to his full height, facial features never faltering. He sharply turned to Hanji. 

"Why is there a fucking child with Eren's eyes under your workbench?" He hissed out, his monotone voice dripping with venom. 

"Well, you see, I was doing some tests- you know, to see if I could control when Eren turned Titan, instead of him having to bite himself," Hanji mumbled out, 

"Get on with it," Levi rolled his eyes. 

"I may or may not have 'borrowed' Eren from the dungeon to try my testing. We didn't think it worked, but I turned my back for a second to jot down my findings, and when I turned back he was gone and a peculiar whimpering was coming from under my desk." Hanji explained. Levi pinch the bridge of his nose as he knelt down once again. 

"Oi, Brat. Get out here." Levi glared into the child's eyes. Much to Hanji's surprise, Eren slowly crawled out- avoiding any contact with Levi and especially Hanji. He kneeled in front of Levi, who once again stood up. "For fucks sakes, he's what four?" Levi hissed out, gesturing down to Eren. 

"Approximately," Hanji agreed. They ignored the bitterness in Levi's voice. 

"How the fuck is he-" Levi dramatically gestured both hands at the clueless Eren, "-supposed to become a Titan and save mankind?!" 

"I'll figure this out." Hanji mumbled, grabbing their book and scanning over their notes. "I'm sure I could reverse this- or figure something out. I could... No that wouldn't work," Hanji kneeled down to Eren, "How do you feel about amputating a toe for my research?" Before either could speak, tears welled in Eren's eyes and his cries filled the room. 

"Nice going, Shitty Glasses!" Levi hissed, nudging the child with his foot. Eren scrambled away from Hanji and clung to Levi's pant leg. The wailing continued as Levi removed Eren from his pants and roughly gripped his wrist. "You better fix this!" Levi snarled, pulling Eren to his feet and dragging him out of the lab. 

"Sure thing, Heichou!" He heard Hanji call from inside the room. 

"Tch." Levi grunted, dragging Eren along.  
You had to take the Brat? Levi thought to himself. 

"Captain! We can't find Eren anywh-" Eld cut himself off upon seeing Levi and Eren, "um..." 

Levi glared at the man, who quickly retreated leaving Levi to lead Eren away from Hanji's lab. The walk was silent, Eren stumbling slightly trying to keep up with the short man's angry pace. They arrived in the dining hall, Levi's squad were all there already. They stood to salute him, but he quickly waved them off. All eyes widened when Levi lifted Eren onto a bench, and took a seat at the head of the table. The squad studied the child. 

"Uh, captain... why is ther-" 

"It's Eren." Levi grumbled out, his eyes fixed on the cup of tea Petra had set in front of him. 

"T-that's Eren? 15 meter tall, Titan Eren?" Oluo stuttered out. Levi simply nodded, as he gazed towards the child. 

"But... But how?" Petra questioned. 

"Ask, Shitty Glasses." Levi hissed. The squad continued talking, Levi silently sipped his tea, Eren sat silently- which was a change of pace to his usual self. Levi studied the child, as the child studied the squad. He huffed out, turning his head and taking another sip of tea. When he turned back everyone was staring at Eren, who's arm was outstretched and his wide eye staring at Levi. Everyone's eyes went from the child to the captain. 

"What is it, Brat?" Levi huffed, setting his teacup down and turning his full attention to the kid. 

"I have to go potty," Eren mumbled, fidgeting with his hands. Levi made his usual disgusted face. 

"I'm not dealing with this, and if he soils himself, I'll kill you all." Levi glared, standing from his seat and leaving his squad with the child. The men remaining in the room stared at a fidgety Eren for a second before bickering back and forth over who has to take care of him. Petra watched Eren cross and uncross his legs. She sighed, knowing the boys would never decide. 

"Come with me, Eren," she softly grasped his hand, helping him down from the bench. Eren willingly followed, he walked strangely out of bladder urgency. Once Eren was in the bathroom, Petra waited silently at the door. 

"Thank you," Eren mumbled walking out of the bathroom. He happily gripped Petra's hand as they started walking again. 

"No problem, Sweetie," Petra smiled. 

"What's your name?" Eren asked, gazing up at her. 

"I'm Petra," She smiled. 

"Who is Heichou?" Eren asked slowly. 

"He's the man who led you to the table," Petra explained, "his real name is Levi, and he's the captain of our squad. Why?" 

"The scary lady who wanted to cut my toes off call him that. Heichou no likes me..." Eren mumbled sadly, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

"I'm sure he was just caught off guard," Petra explained. Eren mumbled something inaudible. "Anyways, let's get you to Levi, he'll know what to do." Eren nodded slightly, leaning against Petra. 

\--- 

"Captain," Petra knocked on the door as she had earlier. 

"What is it?" Levi turned, his eyes landing on Eren who was trying to hide himself behind Petra. 

"What do we do with Eren?" 

"Leave him here, I'll deal with him." Levi stated firmly, eyes watching the child as Petra ushered him into the room. "The windows are filthy, get on it." Levi scolded. Petra nodded quickly, abandoning Eren in the room. Levi's gaze fell back to his book. Reading for about ten more minutes. 

"M-mr. Heichou?" Eren questioned softly. He was still stood at the door, not knowing what to do. He knew he was in Heichou's bedroom and he didn't want to anger him. Levi turned his attention from his book, to Eren. 

"What is it, Brat?" He slightly rolled his eyes. He would never admit it, but Eren was a pretty cute child. 

"Can I sit?" Eren pointed to Levi's perfectly made bed. Levi glared at the bed for a second before nodding slightly. What germs could the child possible have? He hadn't been outside in this form yet. Eren made his way to the bed, gripping the sheets as he attempted to climb. Levi watched for a minute, waiting to see if the brat could do it. After marking his page and shelving the book, Levi lifted Eren up gently and set him on the bed. He sat beside Eren. It was strange seeing Eren as a child- he still had the same adorable eyes, although more behaved, Levi could sense the wild nature in the boy as well. 

"Mr. Heichou?" Eren questioned again. Levi wondered where he had gotten 'Mr. Heichou' from. People called him by his first name, Sir, Captain or just Heichou. 

"hmm?" He acknowledged the kid. 

"Why do you no like me?" Levi was slightly taken back by this. Eren was actually one of the people he despised the least. He watched the child mindlessly fidget with the sheets. 

"Where'd you get that idea?" 

"You pulled hard at my hand and leaved me with all the scary people... They all fighted over me, and I really had to go potty." Eren explained his reasoning. Levi frowned slightly, what was the kid getting at? 

"You're not afraid of me?" Levi questioned. He was usually the person people wanted to get away from. 

"No, you nice, even with the mad face," Eren explained, crawling towards Levi and resting against him. The contact made Levi want to jump up and leave, but he didn't have the heart to do that at the moment. Levi studied the child, his eyes coming into contact with the red skin on Eren's wrist. He lightly gripped his hand, examining the damage he had done. 

"I'm sorry," Levi sighed. 

"It's okay, Heichou!" Eren promised. Eren beamed Levi a smile and Levi returned a borderline half smile.


	2. Babysitter Heichou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has difficulties with the basement, Erwin finally finds out about the little problem and Hanji is up to no good again.

"Captain," Levi rolled his eyes but turned to the voice. They have been bothering him all day. He was getting pretty tired of the same greeting. 

"What?" He glared at Gunther. 

"Well, Eren-" Gunther started, not know how to continue, "is refusing to sleep in the basement." 

Levi rolled his eyes, marching past Gunther and speeding down the stairs to the basement. Levi quickly noticed Petra and Oluo trying to coax Eren into the bed. 

"Heichou," the child wailed, arms outstretched to Levi. Levi swept Eren off his feet and held him close. He glared at the remaining squad members, before dismissing them for the evening. Levi took in Eren's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. His squad must've been at this for a while now. 

"What's the problem, Kid?" Levi questioned, sitting on the bed and setting Eren down beside him. 

"It's scary, Heichou..." Eren mumbled, his thumb finding it's way to his mouth. Levi prepared himself to jump out of the way as Eren would usually bite down on his thumb and go Titan. But to Levi's surprise, he started sucking it, cuddling into Levi's side. Levi was having an eternal battle with himself. He couldn't leave the scared kid alone down here, he of all people knew the feeling, but he can't risk having Eren go titan and put his squad in harm's reach. Levi let out a sigh and looked down at Erens wide green eyes. 

"I guess you can sleep in my room..." Levi started, Eren watched him with tired eyes, "but you must sleep on the floor." 

"Mhay," Eren mumbled through his thumb. Levi stood up and helped Eren, who stubbornly wouldn't take his thumb out of his mouth, down. He led Eren upstairs, making sure to grab a few blankets from one of the closets. He set up a little bed thing in the corner as Eren watched curiously. 

“Here you go, Brat,” Levi patted the blankets and Eren crawled to it. He lied down in the blankets and pulled the covers over himself. Levi quickly changed clothes as Eren stared out the window. 

“Night night, Heichou,” Eren mumbled, dozing off. 

“Night, Kid…” Levi replied, blowing out the candle and melting back into his pillows. 

\------- 

"Levi!" Levi jolted out of his restless sleep. 

"Oi, Shitty Glasses, what do you want?" He tiredly ran his fingers down his face, then through his hair. His tired eyes gazed at the closed door. 

"Have you seen Eren?" 

"Yea, I ha-" Levi's eyes trailed down to the empty blankets on the floor. His eyes widened as he sprang from the bed. He threw his door open and ran past Hanji. 

"I take that as a no?" Hanji mused from Levi's bedroom door as they watched him sprint down the corridor. They shrugged it off and continued down the hall. Levi came to abrupt stop in front of the dining hall. Eren was there, sat eating a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. Erwin was studying Eren as he ate. 

"Levi," Erwin drew in Levi's attention, "mind telling me why there was a child roaming the halls this morning?"  
Levi shook his head, not being able to come up with an answer. 

"Don't you think it's strange that Eren is nowhere to be seen?" Erwin's eyes focused on Eren, who dripped oatmeal off his spoon and onto the table. Levi growled to himself over the oatmeal on the table. 

"That is Eren, fucking mad scientist did it to him." Levi hissed, claiming his seat at the head of the table. 

"Heichou!" Eren grinned, mouth full of oatmeal. 

"Don't do that, it's disgusting." Levi hissed, eyes glaring at the child. 

"Sowwy, Heichou..." Eren sighed shamefully after swallowing his food. Erwin watched the scene, half amused. 

"Go to the kitchen and get a cloth. The table is gross and you did it." Levi commanded the child, eyes moving from Eren to the oatmeal mounds on the table. Eren nodded happily, and slid off the bench with great difficulty. 

"He seems to still respect you," Erwin stated. 

"He should respect you," Levi growled, putting air quotes on 'respect', "I'm not a fucking babysitter. I have a job to do and a squad to train." 

"Hmm," Erwin brought his pointer finger up to his lip and rested it there as he thought, "he seems to have found comfort in you. We can't take that away from him. So you are his babysitter." 

"No fuc-" 

"That's an order, Corporal." Erwin straightened his back before continuing, "Hanji is looking for you, they'd like to test Eren's Titan ability in child form," Erwin explained. Erwin stood up and exited the room without another word. Eren returned a few seconds later with a dripping wet cloth. He wiped the oatmeal away, leaving a damp mark with oatmeal smears on the table. Levi watched the child unintentionally make more of a mess, his eyes followed a trail of water drips leading from the kitchen. Levi let out a heavy sigh and pressed his forehead into the palm of his hands. 

"I did it, Heichou! See, see!" Eren beamed proudly. Levi let out another sign before softly smiling at the brat. 

"Good job, Brat. Now, let me show you how you could... improve..." Eren nodded happily as Levi stood. Eren wrapped his small hand around Levi's index finger and they walked into the kitchen for a lesson on wringing out a cloth. 

After they had gotten the table properly cleaned, Eren's dishes washed and the floor mopped up- Levi led Eren to get dressed. He didn't know what to put the kid in, everything was too big. He slipped one of his old shirts over Eren's head, the torso length making it look like a dress on Eren's child frame. Eren was thankfully wearing underpants, he had no idea where they came from- but it was a relief. 

"You'll have to wear this for now," Levi mumbled, lifting Eren onto his bed, then turning to change his own clothes, "I'll get someone to get you some more appropriate clothes." He explained. After he had dressed and gotten all his equipment on, Levi tied his cloak. He lifted Eren from the bed and led the child out of the room. 

"Shitty Glasses!" He yelled, grabbing the scientist's attention, as they were about to turn a corner. They turned and smirked when they saw Levi with Eren clutching his finger. 

"Oh, you found him. I assume Erwin told you about the tests?" They questioned, fully turning and walking to the two boys, "what is he wearing?" Hanji questioned, eyes roaming the child's outfit. 

"I know about the shitty tests." Levi started, "what do you expect me to put him in? He's too fucking small for anything- should I leave him nude?" he hissed, the heavy sarcasm making Hanji burst into laughter. After Hanji's laughing fit, they went into detail of tests they wanted to perform that day. Eren wasn't listen, his attention span resembling a kitten with a string. Levi listened closely, looking for anything that could be of any danger to Eren. 

\------ 

"You just have to climb down, Eren," Hanji explained. They were at the well where Eren's first test, the utter fail, was performed. Eren glanced at Levi, looking for his approval. Once getting it the child hesitantly started down the ladder. 

"We'll just be back a few steps," Levi explained, "you remember what to do?" 

"I bit my hand?" Eren mumbled, staring up at Levi after hitting the bottom. 

"Bite, and yes. But only when you see..." Levi paused seeing if Eren remembered. 

"The green smoke?" 

"Yes," Levi nodded. He and Hanji stepping back as Hanji prepared the smoke gun. 

"If he's 15 meters at regular height, do you think he'll be 6 or 7 meters at his current height?" Hanji asked, not really directed at anyone. Levi shrugged, eyes focused on the well. It was his job to make sure Eren isn't in danger... but it is also his job to kill Eren if he goes out of line. Levi knew this test was going to be a flop. Eren knew what he was doing to a degree the first time and it still didn’t work. The kid was clueless now, he doesn't even know he can transform into the dangerous Titan killing machine. 

"Okay," Hanji held the gun up, a crazy smile plastered on their face. They quickly pulled the trigger and the line of smoke flew up. They waited anxiously to see if anything happened. After a few seconds of nothing, Levi approached the well. Once he gazed down the sight was similar to the first time. Blood dripped down Eren's hands, his eyes welled with pained tears and sadness filled his eyes. 

"Come up," Levi sighed. Eren shakily climbed the rope ladder. Levi pulled him out once he was in reach. He held Eren on his hip as he glared at Hanji. "Your experiments are shit." Was the last thing Levi said before swiftly turning on his heels and walking back towards HQ, where he bandaged Eren's hands carefully. 

"Why did I have to bit- bite my hands, Heichou?" Eren questioned in a soft voice, his gaze on his cottony hands. 

"We just needed to check something. It won't happen again." Levi sighed. He would not let that happen again. He had been hesitant from the start. If it hadn't worked the first time, why would it work now? They literally forced a child to injure himself.


	3. Eren's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not so hard to slip away from Levi's Special Elite Squad.

Levi was happy that his squad had done their regular tasks. Child Eren hadn't effected anyone's work except Levi's. 

"Petra and Gunther, I need you guys to take over Eren's stable duty until the new recruits come and we assign them the task." Levi explained, as his squad sat down for breakfast the following morning. 

"Alright, Captain." Petra agreed instantly. 

"Ok," Gunther nodded. 

"When are the recruits coming anyways?" Oluo asked, forking some eggs into his mouth. 

"Two days," Hanji told him, walking into the room to collect a plate of food then disappear again. They patted Eren on the head as they walked away. Eren's hands hadn't healed, and it made Levi feel guilty. 

"How's your hands?" Levi set his tea down, noticing Eren stare at his hands. 

"mn good," Eren mumbled out, he focused on the red blotches in the cotton. Levi knew they were painful. Fifteen year old Eren complained about the pain the first time. The child's hands must hurt like hell. The squad sent Eren sympathetic looks. 

"Wanna come feed the horses with me, Eren?" Gunther asked. Eren glanced at Levi who nodded. Eren nodded and Petra, who was closest, helped him off the bench. Levi watched them leave the room. He had 100% faith in the squad he had picked. 

"I'll go tidy the bathrooms," Oluo mumbled, clearing his plate from the table, then leaving the room as well. 

"I'll get started on the dishes, would you like another tea, Captain?" Levi nodded, muttering a thank you as Petra gathered the dished and left to the kitchen. Levi spaced out thinking about the child in his custody. He actually didn't hate being responsible for Eren, child Eren was better behaved than teen Eren. When Levi looked down after spacing out, he noticed a tea placed in front of him. His squad knew how he liked his tea, but he rarely let them make it for him. Levi picked up his tea and headed towards his office. With Eren being entertained, he could finally get some work done. Hopefully Hanji was close to figuring out how to turn Eren back... 

\------- 

"Ewww!" Eren squealed happily as the horse's long tongue wrapped around the carrot in his palm. Gunther was shoveling up hay, grumbling about how much he hated this job. "I like this horsie," Eren murmured to himself as the horse slobbered on his bandaged hand. 

"You stay put," Gunther told Eren, resting his shovel against the wall, "I have to go mix the oats for the horses." And with that, Eren was left alone in the stable. 

"Him's gonna get yous oatmeal," Eren mumbed to the horse. He continued talking to the hose, but after about 10 minutes decided he was bored. "Stay put," Eren pointed a finger at the horse, as Gunther had done to him, "Imma go look for Heichou." 

Eren wandered out of the stable hesitantly, looking for Gunther for a second before walking out completely. 

"Heichou is in da castle," Eren mumbled to himself, "only da brave knights make it to da castle..." After skipping for a few minutes, Eren gazed at a stick. "Dey have swords too." Eren picked up the stick, swinging it at a tree stump and smiling happily. A whole adventure played out in the child's mind. Unknown to him, he was actually remembering a memory of his. The Titans replaced with Trolls and bad guys, the Army boot camp became his home village, everyone at HQ became the royal guard and Eren himself became the bravest of the brave. 

"Oh no!" Eren gasped as a butterfly flew closer to him. "Take that!" He swung his stick, missing the butterfly by a couple meters. "I scared him away!" Eren exclaimed, proud of himself as he watched it fly up. Eren continued his quest, oblivious to Headquarters which was behind him. 

\-------- 

Levi had finished all of today's work, and caught up with what he missed yesterday. He had just finished assigning jobs to the new recruits for when they arrive. Levi grabbed a book off his shelf as he wondered how his squad was dealing with Eren. He walked to his window, nose buried in the book as he pushed it open. He turned to retreat to his sofa- 

"Oh No!" Levi whipped around, his hands falling to his sides, gripping the spine of the book as he gazed out the window. He raised an eye brow as he watched Eren swing a stick at an insect. He looked around, looking for any signs that any of his squad members were with the child, but he found nothing. Why the fuck is Eren alone?! Levi watched a minute longer. Eren seemed to turn towards the woods after his short interaction with the insect. Levi hurriedly placed his book on his desk before bolting through the halls and out the door. He ignored Erwin's questions which was going to get him in shit- but so was losing Eren, so it's a lose-lose situation. 

"Eren?" Levi muttered out after reaching a small opening in the woods. He hesitantly stepped into the lush wilderness, calling out to Eren. 

"Heichou!" Levi spun around to see Eren halfway up a tree. Levi gawked at the child. "I found ya," Eren exclaimed, crawling onto the branch above him. 

"Eren, come down." Levi hissed, crossing his arms impatiently. Eren paused for a second, letting go of the branch. Levi watched wide-eyed as Eren let go, the branch wobbling. Levi was having a panic attack about Eren falling, but it didn't seem to effect Eren at all. 

"No." Eren crossed his arms and pouted. Levi glared up at the child. If he had to climb up and get the brat, he'd surely throw him off. 

"Get down now. That's an order." Levi growled. Eren was slightly taken back with his stern voice but scaredly started his way down. "How the fuck did you even get up there with your hands?" Levi questioned. 

"I dunno," Eren paused to look at his hands, letting off his grip on the tree trunk causing him to stumble backwards. Levi rolled his eyes before shooting forwards to catch the falling child. Once he had his grip on Eren, he marched back towards the castle. "Am I in trouble?" Eren asked quietly, arms wrapped around Levi's neck for support. 

"Yes." Levi muttered, making it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk. Once back in Levi's office, he set Eren on the sofa. Eren didn't speak, nor move- Levi occasionally looked over to see if he was still breathing. Levi huffed out at the book, sliding it back into it's place on the shelf. 

"Why were you alone?" Levi questioned, sitting beside Eren, like he had after he beat the shit out of him in court. 

"He leaved me with the horsies, and I wanted to find you, Heichou..." Eren mumbled, shrinking under Levi's cold glare. 

"Gunther left you alone?" Levi questioned, earning a small nod from Eren. Levi rolled his eyes as he came up with the idea of seeing how long it will take for his squad to report the missing child to him. Levi noticed how upset Eren looked, he didn't like being in trouble. 

"Why were you carrying a stick?" 

"It was a sword, Heichou!" Eren beamed, changing position so he was resting on his knees, both his hands were rested on Levi's leg. 

"Was it?" Levi studied the child as he began explaining his adventure to his superior. 

"Da trolls eated him! All of him, Heichou!" Eren exclaimed, bouncing slightly as he explained everything. Levi was interested in these 'Trolls' that sounded an awful lot like Titans. After Eren finished explaining, Levi set him up on the floor with a pencil and some old papers. He knew he should tell Hanji about Eren's troll expirence, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment. Levi sat at his desk, sketching an attack strategy for when Eren's normal again. 

A knock on the door brought Levi out of his thoughts, he checked the time- he had had Eren for just about two hours. Eren glanced up from his drawing, but turning his attention back towards it after a second. Making sure he was blocking the Brat from the door's view, Levi pulled the door open. Gunther stared shamefully at the ground, Petra, Eld and Oluo watched from behind the man, all looking nervous. 

"What?" Levi snapped. 

"We came to report that Eren is missing." Gunther lifted his head up, staring his superior in the eyes. Levi's glare went from Gunther to his squad members behind him. 

"What do you mean, missing?" Levi asked through gritted teeth. He had gotten the story from a four-year-old's point of view, but he needed to hear it from someone slightly trustworthy. 

"I went to mix the horses oats and I was only gone for max 15 minutes, and when I came back he was gone!" Gunther yelped out in a panic. 

"You left a four-year-old alone outside for 15 minutes?" Levi clicked his tongue. Gunther nodded slowly. "How long has he been gone for?" Levi was about to catch them in a lie. 

"Only like 20 minutes," Gunther mumbled out. Levi shot him an angry look and pushed his door open with his foot. The squad's jaws dropped. 

"I've had him for 2 hours!" Levi barked. 

"Captain, we wanted to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere nearby before we informed you..." Petra tried. 

"You all knew and no one reported to me?" Levi stepped forwards, glare hardening at the squad. 

"Well, uh, I guess so..." Oluo mumbled. 

"This castle better be spotless by nightfall," Levi glared, coming up with a punishment on the spot, "Gunther, I expect you up at 4:15 sharp to be polishing all the boots and gear. Maybe you'll think twice before spitting a lie at me." Levi hissed, closing his door on his squad. 

"Are they in more trouble then me?" Eren questioned staring at his art, then glancing up at Levi with wide eyes. Levi sent him barely a smile 

"Are you cleaning the castle?" He teased gently. Eren giggled at this and resumed his drawing. It was so fucking hard staying mad at the those big round eyes.


	4. He's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's acting out of character from the time he wakes up.

The next morning Levi got himself up, he quickly noticed Eren still asleep on his floor. It was odd, considering Eren was usually up eating breakfast already. The child knew where everyone's room and the three higher up's offices were. He also had a pretty good judgment on who would be appropriate to wake up, it usually being Erwin. After dressing himself, Levi looked through the stacks of children's clothing Hanji had found in the attic. They went up for something to use in an experiment, but returned with a bag of children's clothes. Levi insisted that they washed the clothes before putting them anywhere near Eren, who knows what could have been in those clothes. 

"Oi, Brat, time to wake up." Levi nudged Eren with his foot. Eren rolled over and tiredly threw his blanket off. Levi helped him change his clothes, then left the room. Eren trailed slowly behind him. Levi's squad accompanied by Erwin were in the dining hall. A plate had been placed for Eren, as well as a tea for Levi. Levi lifted Eren onto the bench before taking a seat in his spot. Levi glanced around the room. 

"Is your task completed?" Levi questioned Gunther with a hard glare. The man dropped his fork onto his plate in surprise and nodded quickly. "Good," Levi sipped his tea. Levi's squad started talking about an exercise they wanted to put the new recruits up to. Erwin and Levi would add input at random moments, either making it more difficult, or easing the difficulty in certain areas. 

"You okay, Eren?" Petra asked suddenly, drawing in everyone's attention. Levi noticed Eren staring at his untouched meal. Levi studied the child, seeing his change in attitude from yesterday. Eren nodded slowly, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his palms. 

"Come here," Levi motioned Eren. Eren stumbled off the bench, almost landing on his face. This raised worry in everyone. Eren slowly made his way to Levi, who pulled him into his lap. It surprised his squad, Erwin hadn't seen Levi like this with anyone since Isabel and Farlan. Levi placed his hand across Eren's forehead, pulling him back so he rested against his chest. "He's got a fever," Levi sighed. Eren leaned back against Levi, cuddling into him. 

"Captain, we need to get the training exercises set up today," Oluo reminded him. 

"Hm, we can't bring Eren with us if he's unwell," Levi mumbled. He needed his whole squad setting things up, "I can't leave him with Hanji." Everyone knew the scientist would go crazy with testing. Making a bigger deal out a fever than needed to be. 

"I could watch him," Erwin suggested, "or I could be in command of your squad?" 

"Don’t you have anything planned today?" Petra asked, 

"Just paperwork... It doesn't look like he'll be too much trouble." 

"Alright," Levi agreed, Erwin stood up, collecting Eren from Levi's lap and heading towards his office. "Let's go," Levi motioned to his squad, standing up and leading them to where they were going to set everything up. 

"Poor kid," Levi heard his squad mumbling behind him, this showed that Eren had everyone wrapped around his little finger. 

\----- 

Eren laid on Erwin's couch sucking his thumb. A small blanket had been placed on him. Erwin would occasionally look up at Eren, then focus on his work again. It was worrying having him be so quiet. Hours rolled past and Eren didn't move from his spot. 

"I have to go potty," Eren threw the blanket onto the floor and slowly rolled off the couch. 

"You know where it is, come right back after." Erwin gazed at him to see him nod before focusing on his work again. Eren walked out of the room and to the bathroom. He past Heichou's room on the way and wanted so badly to lay on the bed. Eren sat on the bathroom floor, feeling too dizzy to walk back to Erwin's office after using the bathroom. After his head cleared, Eren made his way back to the office. He dragged his blanket up after himself and resumed his position. 

"Where's Heichou?" Eren asked sadly. Erwin looked up from his work to see a pout on the child's face. 

"He's at work." Erwin explained slowly. 

"I want him..." Eren whimpered. Erwin was slightly amazed at how attached Eren was to Levi. Most people were afraid of his stone cold glare, but Eren didn't care. It was more shocking how Levi interacted with Eren. 

"Come on," Erwin started, pushing his chair out and standing up, "let's go get some lunch." Eren trailed behind Erwin, dragging his blanket behind him. Erwin made peanut butter sandwiches. He lifted Eren onto the bench and placed a half a sandwich in front of him. Eren stared at his sandwich as Erwin ate his. Erwin sighed as Eren refused to eat. 

"Levi will be back soon," Erwin mumbled, leaving Eren and taking the plates and sandwich half to the kitchen. Someone would eat it. When he returned, Eren was standing with the blanket wrapped around him- resembling their cloaks. Erwin sat Eren on the kitchen floor as he started doing the dishes from breakfast and the two plates. 

\------------ 

It was a busy day for Levi and his squad. By the time they were heading in for dinner, there was only a few more tasks that needed to be completed tomorrow morning before the new recruits came. Levi was pleased with his team's work, but he had been worrying about Eren all day. As much as he hated to admit it, the Brat had him wrapped around his finger as well. 

"Captain, should I make soup for dinner?" Petra asked, it was her night to prepare the meal. Levi nodded as they all walked into the castle. Levi went straight for Erwin's office, but did a sharp turn after pushing the door open to find an empty room. 

"Sir, Eren's in the kitchen," Eld told his Captain on his way past. Levi glared at him before taking off towards the kitchen. 

"Hi, Heichou," Eren mumbled weakly, leaning back against the wall. Levi tilted his head at the cloak like blanket the brat was wearing but shrugged it off. He quickly noticed Erwin's absence. He knew Petra went to change out of her uniform before starting to cook. 

"Where's Erwin?" Levi crouched in front of Eren. 

"He went potty," Eren mumbled softly. Levi pulled Eren into his arms, leaning against the counter waiting for anyone to come into the kitchen. 

"Oh, Captain," Levi turned to Petra, who was tying her apron. 

"Tell Commander Smith that I have Eren now," Levi explained. Petra nodded, saying a quick hello to Eren before starting her dinner duty. Levi took Eren into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat on his bed, leaning back against his pillows, holding Eren against him. 

"I missed you, Heichou," Eren mumbled, nuzzling into the older man. 

"Did you?" Levi smiled gently. He once again placed his hand on Eren's forehead. "You still have a fever," he mumbled out, "have you eaten anything?" 

"no." Eren hummed into Levi's jacket. 

"Petra's making us soup for dinner, do you want some of that?" Eren was having soup either way, but letting him think he's deciding for himself was easier. Eren nodded softly, almost hesitantly. Levi ran his hand through Eren's hair as he would've to Farlan when he was ill. Eren's hot skin leaned into Levi's chilled touch. After a while a knock on the door brought Levi to his senses. 

"Captain, the soup is ready. Should I bring some to you?" The thought crossed his mind, but he didn't want the clumsy brat, with the addition of shaky hands, spilling it in his room. 

"No, we're coming down." Levi wrapped Eren's blanket around him and picked him up. If he waited for Eren to make his way down there, the soup would be gone. After entering the dining hall, Levi placed Eren in front of his bowl. Petra had left Eren's soup sitting for a few minutes so the boy could actually eat it. Levi watched Eren take a few bites before eating his own. When everyone had finished their meal- with the exception of Eren who ate half of his- they all helped tidy up. Petra told Levi that she and the guys could handle things and the Eren was more important. 

Levi led Eren back to his room and once again sat him on the bed. 

"Let's get you changed, Brat," Levi mumbled, shifting through the pile of kids clothes. 

"Can I wear the big shirt?" Eren asked slowly, he had laid down on the edge of the bed and watched Levi. Levi turned to Eren confused, but remembered the shirt he had lent to him when he first transformed. Levi nodded, collecting the shirt and replacing the clothes Eren wore with it. Levi quickly changed his own clothes, looking towards Eren who was dozing off slowly. 

Levi half wanted Eren to sleep on the floor like he usually did, but he couldn't just let the sick Brat do that. He decided that this one time, Eren could sleep on the bed with him. 

"Will you reads me a story, Heichou?" Eren asked, his gaze on the shelf of books. Levi tilted his head, none of his books were very... kid appropriate... Mainly gore and battles, murder mysteries and other things you wouldn't want to share with a four-year-old. Levi gazed at all the spines, his mind searching for the longest semi-child friendly beginning. After finding a relatively okay-ish one, Levi sat beside Eren on the bed. They both got under the blankets, and Eren cuddled into Levi's side. Levi read the first couple sentences, gazing down at the droopy eyed child as he sucked his thumb. After four more sentences Eren was asleep. Levi closed the book, placed it on his nightstand and blew out the candle. He too was asleep in no time.


	5. Welcome Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi greet the new recruits. One in particular catches Levi's eye.

"Good morning, Heichou!" Eren exclaimed happily. Levi stirred from his dreamless sleep and glared at the child, who was currently jumping on his bed. 

"Come here," Levi sat up and held his hand out. Eren took his hand and he pulled Eren down into his lap. The child erupted into a fit of giggles as Levi felt his forehead. "Your fever's gone. Pretty good, Brat." Eren crawled out of Levi's lap and slid off the bed. 

"It's no fun being sick, Heichou," Eren told him, his feet padding on the concrete floor. 

"I know," Levi mumbled, tossing his blanket to the side, getting out of the bed, then properly making his bed. "Now, let's get dressed," Levi half smiled, walking to Eren's clothes pile. Eren nodded while pulling his blanket off of Levi's bed and dropping it on his blanket mount in the corner of the room. 

Levi quickly changed Eren's clothes, sending him off to the dining hall. He took a brisk three minute shower like he usually did, then pulled on his uniform. He need to look sharp with the new recruits coming today. In the dining hall, Levi noticed Eren's eating schedual had returned. The child scarfed down his food. 

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Erwin asked, observing the child. That's what they all did- observed him. It was amazing if you thought about it, a fifteen-year-old turning into a four-year-old due to some stupid experiment? Each of them had grown to adore young Eren, even with his quirks. Child quirks were nowhere near as bad as angry titan quirks. 

"I'm ooookay!" Eren beamed, spooning more oatmeal into his mouth. Everone sent questioning looks at Levi, no one had seen Eren this happy before. Levi simply shrugged, continuing to the kitchen to get himself some tea and oatmeal. The squad continued to keep Eren in the conversation. Erwin followed Levi into the kitchen. 

"You surprised me yesterday," he started off slowly, leaning against the door frame. 

"How so?" Levi didn't turn towards the blonde, instead intensified his focus on his tea. 

"The way you acted with Eren," Erwin started, "I haven't seen you like that since Farlan and Isabel." 

Levi stiffened at the names, Farlan and Iasbel were like his siblings. He'd never forgive himself for leaving them, but he had accepted the fact it had happened and used the pain to make himself stronger. 

"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin smiled, happy to get any reaction at all from the raven haired man. 

"Anyways," Erwin started once more, "is everything set up for the new recruits?" Levi turned with his tea in his hand and shook his head. 

"It will be by the time they get here," he explained. Erwin nodded, leaving Levi in the kitchen after getting all the information he needed. Levi returned to the table with a bowl of oatmeal and piping hot tea. 

"Once we're done here, we're leaving." Levi informed his squad. 

"What about-" Petra started. 

"He's coming with us." Levi interrupted, knowing her next words. Everyone quickly finished their breakfast, Levi being half surprised that Eren's oatmeal remained off the table this time. 

"Okay let's go. Gunther you have to wash the dishes when we get back," 

"Yes, Captain," Gunther signed in defeat, he was still paying for lying to the captain. 

It didn't take long to finish the tasks they couldn't get done the day before. Eren happily played with a stick. Swinging it back and forth. Levi stifled a laugh when Eren accidently whacked Oluo's shin. 

"Oops!" Eren yelped, jumping backwards, "I'm sorry," 

"It's okay," Oluo huffed, face scrunching up in pain. The rest of the squad was trying very hard not to laugh, but when Oluo looked towards them, their faces showed nothing but seriousness. Levi watched the scene play out, as Oluo accused them of being bad team members for laughing at him in his time of pain. Petra reminded them of their job of killing Titans. Suddenly Levi felt a light tug on his cloak, his eyes fixed on the child who was clutching a handful of the green cloth. 

"What is it, Brat?" 

"What's a Titan?" 

The question brought the team to silence. How you explain a giant human resembling beast that enjoys nothing more than to gobble up humans to a four-year-old? 

"Well-" Gunther started, instantly backing out as he drew a blank. 

"You see..." Petra tried as well, half smiling at Eren when nothing came to mind. Petra, Gunther, Oluo and Eld had a conversation with their eyes, trying to decided who should tell Eren and what to tell him. 

"They're like trolls," Levi crouched down, silence fell among the squad as Eren studied Levi. 

"Like the ones who eated him whole?" Eren questioned, referring to his outside adventure he'd told Levi about. The short man nodded, standing up to his full height. He could feel everyone's eyes watching him as he interacted with Eren. Eren turned his attention back to his stick, seemingly happy with the answer. 

"The recruits will be here any minute," Levi started, swiftly turning to face his squad, "why are you all standing around?" 

Everyone's eyes widened as they quickly took off to find something to benefit their time. About a half an hour rolled by. Levi was quite proud of the job his squad had done, yet he didn't show it. He heard the distant sound of a horse approaching and gently yanked Eren closer to him. It was either Hanji or Erwin. 

"Levi! They're here! Erwin's getting them set up in squads as we speak!" Hanji rode up to the group. "Hi, Eren," they smiled down at the very short child. 

"Hi!" Eren squeaked, leaning out from behind Levi with a slight wave. 

"You're so cute!" Hanji squealed. The way they talked to the child, much resembled the way they talked to their Titans. It confused and annoyed Levi greatly. 

"Okay, squad, now that everything is set up, get back to your regular duties." Levi barked. The squad nodded, before heading back to HQ. Hanji rode off after them, excited to start picking through the recruits and find some to do some tests on. At times like these, Levi pitied the new recruits. He had seen first hand how bad some of the experiments are, and he was stuck babysitting one of them. 

"Come on, Eren," Levi held his hand out for the boy, "let's go scare some recruits." 

"Okie, Heichou!" Eren quickly dropped his stick and grasped the Captain's hand. They walked back to HQ, leaving enough time for Erwin to finish talking about all the boring stuff. Levi knew that these new recruits were ones of Eren's class. 

"We'd like to thank you all for joining the Survey Corps." Erwin stood in front of the crowds of teenagers. Levi rolled his eyes, keeping Eren hidden behind him, as he stood behind the last row, unnoticed. Levi noticed straight away that in the middle of the crowd was Eren's two friends. The blonde coconut and the black haired girl. He continued his way up to Erwin, after listening to the 'speech'. Levi was just glad he didn't have to hear all of it this year. Once people started noticing him, they began to whisper among themselves, completely forgetting that they were all still supposed to be in salute stance. 

"Does Captain Levi have a son?" A voice whispered to another. 

"Why would he bring his son here?" Another murmured. Levi glanced at Eren's two friends. The girl, stared blankly at Erwin, holding her salute and keeping quiet. The blonde, kept his salute as well, but studied the child. Levi made his way onto the platform Erwin, accompanied my Hanji, was standing on. Eren was somewhat hidden behind him so the new recruits couldn't get a great look. 

"This is Captain Levi of the special operations squad," Erwin introduced him. Levi blankly studied all the teens, his gaze once again landing on the blonde who paid the least bit attention to anyone on the platform except for Eren. He had his eyes fixated on the child, Levi could see the cogs turning in the blonde's head. The black haired girl would glance over and try to unnoticeably elbow the blonde. 

"You." Levi found himself saying, pointing towards the blonde. "Come here." He pointed to the empty space in front of him off of the platform. Levi rolled his eyes as Hanji and Erwin's eyes burned holes into the back of his head, clearly confused as to what the ravenette was doing. The colour drained from the blonde's face, as he sent a pleading look to the black haired girl. She simply shrugged, keeping her stance. The blonde made his way up and stood in front of Levi, he winced slightly hearing the murmur of the crowd. Levi ushered Eren off the platform, then did the follow-me hand motion and led the blonde into the castle. Hanji jumped up and followed, leaving a confused Erwin stood alone on the platform. Levi led them to his office, taking a seat in his chair, and sitting Eren out of view of the blonde. Hanji made themself useful and lazily sprawled out across Levi's couch. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose at the scientist's disrespect, before dropping his hand and motioning the blonde forwards. 

"State your name, cadet," Levi barked. 

"Armin Arlert of 104th training corps." The teen spoke loudly, instantly saluting his superior. 

"I understand you know Eren Jäeger?" Levi watched the cadet's face contort. Levi motioned for the cadet to drop his salute. 

"Y-yes, I know Eren... Is.. Is he alright?" Levi must've made a sour face, would being a four-year-old count as being alright? The cadet's face dropped, and Levi instantly back-petalled. 

"If the kid was dead, I would've failed my job," Levi muttered, "do I look like the type to fail a job?" 

"No, no, no!" The blonde said frantically. He had seen what the Captain did to Eren during the court trial. 

"Eren's fine!" Hanji interupted from their spot on the couch, Armin turned slightly. 

"Well, I wouldn't call him fine," Levi gritted his teeth, sending the scientist a harsh glare. Armin stood confused, not daring to move or add input- as much as he wanted too. 

"He's breathing, walking, eating," Hanji started, "he's fine." Levi mumbled something Armin couldn't quite catch, but he knew it was something rude. 

"Arlert. Whatever happens in this office, will not be shared with any other cadets. You may talk to the special operations squad, Commander Smith, Shitty Glasses or myself- but you may not breathe a word of this to any other cadets. Is that clear, Cadet?" The blonde found himself nodding. As much as he wanted to tell Mikasa, he'd rather not have what happened to Eren, happen to himself. 

"Crystal clear, Sir." Armin mumbled, his gaze on the floor. 

"Good." Levi spoke, picking Eren up and sitting him on the edge of his desk, facing Armin. Armin noted how the resemblance between Eren and this child were uncanny.  
Eren who had been in his own world and completely oblivious to the conversation, glanced back at Levi who was semi-tightly holding his hips so he couldn't fall off the desk, then to Hanji who was focused on the last person in the room. A wide smile spread across the child's face as his eyes met the bright blue ones. 

"ARMIN!" Eren squealed, which surprised everyone in the room. 

"E-Eren...?"


	6. All about Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hanji and Erwin attempt to understand Eren- with a little help from Armin and Mikasa.

Silence filled the room as Eren beamed at Armin. Armin took a step back, this could not be happening. He thought the child looked an awful lot like Eren, but he didn't think that the child could actually be Eren. Armin stared at Eren wide- eyed, until Hanji stood from the couch and kneeled in front of Eren. 

"Do you know him?" they pointed back to Armin. 

"Mhmm, he my bestest friend, Armin!" Hanji's mouth fell open and Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"Arlert, explain yourself," Levi huffed. 

"Eren and I met when we were very young. He accompanied his father to my house to help my grandfather who had fallen ill. There weren't many kids our age so we became instant friends, and we bonded over wanting to go outside the wall..." Armin held his gaze on the floor. 

"He seems to remember you, is there anyone else he might remember?" 

"His adopted sister, Mikasa, is here also. And some of our other friends." Armin informed them. 

"Shitty Glasses, go get Mikasa and Eyebrows." Levi commanded. The scientist rolled their eyes at the short man, but obeyed. 

"Mikasa...?" Hanji turned to Armin. 

"Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman." 

With this new information, Hanji left the room, leaving the boys alone. 

"Heichou?" 

"Hm?" Levi lifted Eren to the floor, and wiped off where he had been sitting. 

"Can me and Armin draw? Pwease?" Eren asked hopefully with puppy eyes, his gaze going between Levi and Armin. Levi shrugged, taking a couple pieces of paper and a few of his pens and handing them to the child. 

"Common, Armin! Heichou says we can draw!" Eren took Armin's hand and pulled him down. The blonde remained in a stiff kneel. He didn't want Levi to get mad at him. He pleaded to the short man, who was watching them from over the desk. 

"Entertain the kid, Arlert." Levi rolled his eyes, picking up his own pen and starting with his daily paperwork. Levi glanced up to see the blonde relax, and pick up a pen. Eren spoke a lot to the blonde teen. Levi knew the kid could talk, but come on. He went on and on about adventures he'd had at the castle, explaining great detail, and even sharing some stories that Levi had been completely oblivious too. Apparently Eren liked to adventure out of his room in the middle of the night and explore the castle. Armin nodded along with everything Eren said, Levi could tell he wasn't very into the conversation, but he did a fantastic job of convincing the Brat he was. Within twenty minutes a knock sounded on Levi's door, it was slammed open and Hanji strode into the room. Erwin followed, and the black haired girl entered shortly after. 

"Where is-" Erwin started, Levi pointed under his chair, where Eren had hid himself after the door commotion. 

"Why is cadet Arlert on the floor... colouring...?" Hanji asked slowly, eyeing the blonde who was engrossed in a drawing of outside the wall. Armin looked up with the mention of his name, and instantly stumbled up noticing the two additional superiors. 

"Commander!" Armin yelped, going to salute- but being waved off by the older blonde. The blonde teen let out a sigh of relief noticing Mikasa standing attention behind Erwin. At least he had some comfort, considering his best friend was four-years-old. 

"I thought Eren was here?" Mikasa spoke, she stepped out from behind Erwin and moved to stand beside Armin. She ignored the taken back looks of Hanji and Erwin, and felt compelled to return Levi's harsh glare. Although she restrained herself, part of her wanted to kick the shit out of him like he had done to Eren. 

"He was a second ago," Armin muttered glancing down at the papers. 

"Well, it looks like Eren's drawing skills have improved," Mikasa looked down at the papers, recognizing her brother's messy handy-work. 

"Arlert. Ackerman." Erwin called. Both teens stiffened into salute, a skill they had mastered. Erwin left the teens in salute, then walking behind Levi's desk and bending down to spot the child under the chair. Hanji once again made themself at home on the couch, leaving Erwin a little amount of room. 

"Shitty Glasses! Your boots are fucking disgusting, get them off my couch!" Levi hissed. Hanji rolled their eyes but complied to the short man's order. "Brat. Get out here." Levi had had enough of all the people in his office and he wanted them all out. The only way to do that was to get the Brat acquainted with his friends so Hanji could test things. Eren crawled out, the opposite side to where Erwin was standing. Eren stood up hands resting on the desk as he stood on his toes to survey the room. He glanced back at Levi, then to the new person in the room. Eren walked to Armin, he stood obnoxiously close to the blonde and kept a tight grip on the blonde's straps. 

"Eren, name everyone in the room," Hanji suggested, they had their notebook opened and a pen tapping eagerly as it rested on their knee. Mikasa's concerned gaze fell on Armin, who nodded slowly. 

"Okay," Eren mumbled, eyes instantly going to Levi, "Heichou," next Hanji, "Hanji," his gaze fell on Erwin, "Erwin," his smile widened with the next name, "Armin," Eren stared at the black haired girl. "Um," the child racked his brain for anything on the black haired girl, "who are you?" 

Mikasa's eyes widened, Armin's breath hitched, Levi watched unamused, Erwin cleared his throat uncomfortably, Hanji quickly jotted down everything happening and Eren watched everyone confused. Had he said something wrong? Did he accidentally forget this person? 

"You... you don't remember her?" Armin asked slowly. Eren gazed at her once more before shaking his head. The girl frowned. 

"How does he remember Armin and not Mikasa?" Levi questioned from his desk. 

"Well, when did Eren meet Mikasa?" 

"When we were nine. He.. He saved my life." Mikasa's voice was soft, she couldn't believe that Eren couldn't remember her- him being a child was bad, but him forgetting her was worse. 

"Well, Eren's approximately four. He met Armin when we was.." 

"Just about to turn five," Armin filled. 

"Right, four, his current state. Since he hadn't met Mikasa yet, he wouldn't have memories of her. Eren's mind is clearly focusing on things of his real life, trying to make sense of it." Hanji explained, tapping their pen on their chin as they studied the notes. 

"Now might be as good of time as any to mention some things," Levi started. He quickly gained the scientist's attention. "When Eren went out by himself, he had told me about his outing. He talked about a select few from his 'home village' a boy with spots on his face, a pretty girl with a scarf, a yellow haired boy, a boy who reminded him of a horse, a girl who ate potatoes and a bald boy." 

"That sounds like our 104th training corps," Armin linked the two things. 

"And the people sound like Marco, myself, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie..." Mikasa added. 

"Interesting," Hanji mumbled, "continue, Levi," 

"Tch. He told me about trying to get to the kingdom, and about how he need to save the royals. He also brought up 'trolls'" 

"Trolls?" Erwin questioned. 

"Mhmm, big scary trolls, they eated peoples whole. One gulp," Eren mimicked a gulp, "then they gone," he threw his hands up in frustration. 

"like... Titans?" 

"That's what I thought," Levi huffed, leaning back in his chair. Eren made his way to Levi and pulled himself into the Captain's lap. Levi was pretty used to this by now, and made no attempt to get the child off. 

"You two are free to go. Join your fellow recruits. Punishments will be dealt if a word of this breaks out among the cadets." Erwin strictly warned. Mikasa and Armin nodded quickly, leaving the room and getting a safe distance before discussing what had just happened with each other in hushed voices. 

"So Eren's reality is getting mixed up with a child like mind... fascinating..." Levi huffed out annoyed. 

"Shouldn't you be scanning cadets for lab rats, Shitty Glasses?" Levi questioned bitterly. 

"Fine, Shorty, I'll get out of your hair." Hanji grinned happily at the name they knew Levi hated so much. 

"You too, Eyebrows," Levi narrowed his eyes at the older man. Erwin just laughed but left the room anyways. He had cadets to check on. 

"Heichou?" Eren asked, leaning back against Levi. 

"What?" Levi questioned, hand running through Eren's hair. 

"Why was Armin's friend so sad?" 

"She just... misses her brother." Levi explained. 

"Oh" Eren looked towards his own lap, "Someone should find him." 

"We're trying, Brat," Levi sighed. As much as he liked the child Eren, he missed the annoying teen Eren. His life is a lot more difficult having to watch the Brat.


	7. Play-Date with the 104 Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren spends the afternoon with all of his old friends. But also manages to be a little shit.

"Sir, your son is adorable!" A female cadet squealed at Levi as he and Eren walked past. 

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes dragging Eren along a little bit faster, to get away from the annoying cadets. He doesn't know how they thought Eren was his son. They looked nothing alike, if anything Eren would be Hanji's son. Erwin had told him that it was better they think the child was Levi's son, than the 15 meter tall titan they all feared. 

"Where are we going, Heichou?" Eren asked, bounding along behind Levi. He had learned to keep up with the short man's fast strides. 

"You get to annoy your classmates." Eren was slightly confused by this, but shrugged it off and continued after Levi. 

"Cadets." Levi glared, approaching the table of all Eren's friends. 

"Captain Levi." They all stood. 

"...and child?" A boy with sandy brown hair mumbled, gazing at Eren. 

"HI ARMIN!" Eren beamed, latching onto the blonde's legs. 

"hi." Armin squeaked. Mikasa turned away slightly, then turned back and gazed down at Eren. 

"You get to babysit." Levi started, "I'll relieve you of your duties today, and your only task is to entertain the brat." Levi explained monotone, a bored expression on his face. 

"All of us?" A girl holding a potato asked. 

"Yes." Levi crossed his arms. 

"But, Captain... they don't-" Armin started. 

"Tell them. Pass on all the warnings as well." Levi huffed, making his warning point clear. 

"Tell us what?" the bald boy asked. 

"Return him to my office this afternoon." Levi swiftly turned on his heels and retreated to his office. It was amazing finally having some peace and quiet. Levi only hoped the group of teens would do better at babysitting than his squad had done. 

\------- 

"You mean that," all eyes fell on the child, "is Eren?" 

"Crazy right?" Armin nodded. Eren was currently sat in Armin's lap, ripping a blade of grass apart. 

"That's Eren?" Sasha asked once more, clearly not believing it. 

"Yep," Mikasa sighed. 

"And he doesn't remember anything?" 

"Not a thing, except Armin," it was clear to the group of friends that Mikasa was upset that Eren didn't remember. 

"He half remembered us all," Armin explained. 

"And he's into Captain Levi?" Jean snorted, "you couldn't of chosen a creepier person, idiot." 

"Heichou's not creepy!" Eren hissed, sliding from Armin's lap and angrily walking to Jean. 

"He's still Eren," Jean rolled his eyes, pushing Eren's shoulder, causing the child to stumble backwards landing on his butt. 

"Back off, Jean," Mikasa shoved him harder than he had to Eren, "he's still my brother." 

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Armin hissed, carefully pulling Eren up and dusting the child off, "If we return Eren to Captain injured, he'll cut off our limbs!" 

"Anyways, how do we entertain him?" Sasha questioned, gazing around at their outdoor setting. 

"He used to like tag?" Armin suggested after running through childhood memories. 

"You want us to play tag with a child?" Jean crossed his arms. 

"Would you rather be shoveling horse shit?" Mikasa asked blankly. 

"Whose it?" Jean sighed. 

"Who should be it, Eren?" Sasha asked, everyone turned to Eren. 

"Him." Eren pointed at Jean, "he's a meanie!" Jean once again rolled his eyes, biting back a hateful remark he would've said if Eren was fifteen. 

"Fine," Jean shrugged. Eren glared at him, kicking his shin before bolting off in the opposite direction. Armin following behind him. 

"Fucking hell," Jean hissed, pulling his leg up and gently rubbing his shin. "Kid's got power," 

"You deserved it," Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him, before walking in the other direction. 

"Wow, Jean, a fucking four-year-old just beat you up!" Connie laughed, grabbing Sasha's arm and pulling her away from the grumbling man. After cradling his wound for a few more seconds, Jean let his leg down and scoped out a target. Of course he would go after Eren, but that's useless. So Connie will have to do, especially after that comment. Jean faked going after Eren, then accelerated towards Connie. Connie didn't see it coming, and before he knew it, Jean's hand slapped in between his shoulder blades. 

"Ow!" Connie yelped, hand flying to the slap, eyes glaring at Jean. 

"For your comment, Asshole." With that, Jean bolted off. The game continued, everyone taking turns being it. The five teens laughing like they hadn't since the Colossal Titan attack. 

"I'm coming for you, Armin," Mikasa smirked, backing Armin up against a tree. 

"We'll see," Armin snickered. Mikasa pounced forward, slamming into the tree as Armin swiftly slid around the trunk and took off towards everyone else. The group laughed at Mikasa's shocked reaction, but they quickly stopped when she sprinted towards the group, aiming for anyone close enough. No one had noticed Eren, shuffling towards a tree. Heichou didn't like him climbing the tree, but Heichou wasn't here. He glanced towards his hands, the cotton had been removed and the teeth marks and scabs nearly gone. Eren gripped a branch and hoisted himself up. He continued his climbing, getting to the point where he had a clear view of the teens, who continued to play tag. 

"No fair!" Sasha shouted, "I call foul!" 

"Suck it up," Jean laughed. 

"It was fair," Connie huffed, jogging away from her. Eren could see Petra coming up behind the group of teens. 

"Recruits," she started, "why aren't you doing your duties?" 

"Captain Levi relieved us of our duties," Armin started. 

"We're on babysitting duty," Sasha added. Petra looked around. 

"Babysitting... each other?" 

"No, we're babysitting- where's Eren?!" Mikasa hissed, wide-eyed. Armin's eyes widened as well as he spun around looking for the mop of brown hair. 

"EREN?" Armin called. 

"We lost him?!" Sasha cried out, 

"Captain Levi's gonna skin us alive!" Connie shivered, imagining what the Captain would be capable of. 

"Calm down, this isn't the first time," Petra calmed the teens, "I'm guessing Levi forgot to mention Eren's running habit?" 

"He may have left that bit out," Jean breathed out. 

"He likes the woods," Petra tapped her chin in a thinking way, "Captain mentioned climbing trees." 

"Let's go then." Mikasa took lead. They followed behind her. 

"HI, PETRA!" They heard, everyone looked up to see ocean-green eyes staring down at them. 

"Eren Jäeger, get down here!" Mikasa yelled. 

"No!" Eren rebelled. 

"Come on, Eren, we can go play!" Armin suggested. 

"No!" 

"What a stubborn little-" 

"Superior..." Sasha cut Jean off. They both looked towards Petra who rolled her eyes with a playful smirk. 

"I'll let you guys try to figure this out, before I take control." Petra explained to the teens. They nodded, figuring out a plan. They each suggested something. Good ideas, like Armin's they tried, bribery didn't work. Bad ideas, like Jean's were shot down, no one was okay with throwing rocks to try and knock him out of the tree. 

"This isn't working!" Connie groaned. They had been trying to get Eren down for ten minutes. They'd have to take him back to Captain Levi soon. 

"I'll have a go now," Petra started, "Eren, come down." 

"No!" 

"Do you want me to get Heichou?" Silence fell, Eren knew it was a threat. _Heichou would be mad, but she wouldn't actually get him... would she? _"We're waiting Eren." Silence remained. "I'll count to three, and when I'm done and you're not down here, Armin will go get Heichou."__

___Surely Armin wouldn't get Heichou. But Petra could make him... Heichou will be angry, he didn't like the first time I went in the tree... _Eren thought to himself.__ _ _

____"One." _She's joking, she probably won't even say two. _____ _ _

______"Two." _Bluff, Armin would never tell, would he? _____ _ _ _ _

________"Three. Go get Heichou, Armin." Petra turned to the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No!" Eren cried, sliding down a couple branches, "don't tell Heichou!" Tears cascaded down his cheeks, as panic set in of how serious Petra was. It was upsetting to Armin and  
Mikasa to see Eren so panicked and upset. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you behave, we won't tell Heichou," Sasha took Petra's 'Heichou' lead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Speak for yourself, I'm te- oof!" Jean was cut off by Mikasa elbowing him in the side. Eren pulled at Armin's jacket, seeking comfort from his friend. Armin gave in and scooped  
the child up. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let's get Eren to Captain," Armin suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I have to go talk with Commander Smith, I trust you guys will be able to get Eren back to Levi safely?" Petra eyes the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pff, yea," Connie waved her off, everyone but Petra could hear the uncertainty in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good luck guys, and I should probably let you know, Levi's coming to retrieve Eren... But you didn't hear it from me." Petra turned abruptly and started a steady jog back to HQ. Armin set Eren down and they all followed after Petra. Of course Eren slowed them down, so Petra made it back to HQ long before the teens even made it to the gravel trail. The teens saw Captain Levi leaning against the door frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is it just me.. Or does he look mad?" Connie questioned quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"umm, I don’t know..." Sasha mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Heichou!" Eren dropped Mikasa's hand before sprinting forwards. Clearly whatever god there was, hated Eren this week, as the child tripped over a stone and face planted in the gravel. Levi jolted up from his bored lean against the door frame and hurriedly walked towards Eren. The child's reaction was delayed, he laid face down, nothing hurt... until he sat up. Mikasa and Armin bolted towards Eren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We were almost home free," Jean groaned, before sprinting off after Mikasa and Armin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And I though teenager Eren was trouble," Connie joked, Sasha laughed as they followed behind everyone else. Mikasa and Armin were the first to make it to Eren. They dropped to their knees beside him, as he sat up, blood and tears dripped down his face. His hands were bloodied, and his knees probably were as well. Levi crouched down beside Eren as he got to him. Armin gently rubbed Eren's back as Mikasa wiped dirt off his clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Heichou!" Eren wailed, arms outstretched reaching for the short man. Levi frowned slightly, pulling Eren into his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dismissed for the night," Levi told the cadets, "I'm taking Eren to Shitty Glasses."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can we co-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No," he paused, "but I'll bring Eren to see you once he's patched up." Armin and Mikasa frowned but nodded to their superior anyways. Levi turned on his heels, marching into the castle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh," Levi hushed Eren's cries, lightly bouncing him, "Glasses will help you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Some help from Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren's fall, Levi seeks help from Hanji. Shitty-Glasses and her stupid experiments.

"Oi! Shitty Glasses!" Levi banged loudly on the door. 

"What-" the door swung open, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE TITAN?!" 

"He fell." Levi hisses, brushing past Hanji and setting Eren down on a workbench. Eren was still bleeding, but he'd stopped crying. His face was red and streaks of dried tears coated his cheeks. 

"Poor Little Titan Shifter..." Hanji coo'd. They scurried around the lab collecting cotton wraps and anything else that would help Eren. Levi frowned as he glanced at Eren who looked very upset. He carefully brought his hand up and ruffled Eren's hair gently. 

"What happened to him anyways?" 

"I already said, he fell." 

"I got that part," Hanji stared blanky at Levi, as they rummaged through a drawer. "I meant where, and how?" 

"Outside, and he tripped on a rock or something. He's a kid, Shitty Glasses, these things happen." Levi rolled his eyes. Levi's hand departed from Eren's locks and he stepped towards her, "What are you looking for?" 

"Well, I made this thing. It's supposed to help the healing of a titan shifter in Titan form, but I'm going to try putting it on a Titan in human form and see if it does the same thing." 

"Let me get this straight," Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, "you've been working on that- but haven't started trying to change the brat back?!" 

"Chill, Short Stack. I've been working on it. It's almost done actually. I just have to get an okay from Erwin to get a special ingredient from outside the wall." Hanji waved him off, 

"Ah, here it is." 

"So help me, if that boy grows extra limbs I'll throw you to your titans." 

"Love you too, Levi!" Both rolled their eyes at the other. "Okay, Eren, I'm just going to wash these with some soapy water," Hanji explained, a small bowl of soapy water and a clean cloth in her hands. As the warm water touched Eren's forehead, he started to squirm and whimper. "Eren, please sit still." 

"Oi, Brat, sit still." Levi watched Eren continue to squirm, his whimpers gradually getting louder. Levi seated himself on the workbench, beside Eren, and carefully pulled him into his lap. Eren calmed almost immediately, surprising both Levi and Hanji. 

"Okay, let's try this again," Hanji suggested. Eren sat still, mewling in discomfort. Levi gently held Eren's hair back, so it wasn't in the way. "Quite the gash," Hanji wiped just below Eren's hairline. 

"Wash his whole face," Levi muttered, "it's disgusting." It was true- Eren was dirty, bloody and tear stained. Hanji nodded in agreement, wiping down Eren's face. 

"Look, he actually has skin under his caked on dirt," Hanji laughed, poking Eren's nose, causing a small smile to spread on his face. Levi lightly pulled Eren's hair back, causing the child to look up at him. 

"There's still dirt on his chin," Levi pointed out boredly. He let Eren's hair go and Eren returned his gaze to Hanji. 

"Sheesh." Hanji rolled their eyes, quickly wiping the cloth across his chin. "I'm not gonna bandage his forehead, it would waste too much cotton," Hanji explained, "it's stopped bleeding and it'll do better without the cotton anyways." 

"I don't need an explanation." Levi huffed, lightly grabbing Eren's wrists and turning them palm up, "wipe these as well." Much like Eren's face, his hands were caked with dirt and  
blood. The bite wounds had been torn open and new wounds surfaced thanks to the gravel trail. 

"Poor Little Titan.." Hanji coo'd dragging the cloth down Eren's palms and to his fingertips. "Now, these I can wrap." Hanji explained. She smeared some of the liquid on his hands and Eren hissed in pain. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Eren faught against Levi's wrist restrictions. 

"Hanji!" Levi growled. Hanji instantly moved away from Levi and the flailing child. 

"It'll only sting for a second!" After Eren calmed down, Hanji started on the wrapping, "hopefully it'll heal faster this time then it did last time," Hanji mumbled. Hanji took the solution they spread on Eren's hands and moved towards his forehead. 

"There is no way in hell you're putting that anywhere near his face." Levi growled. Hanji raised their hands in mock surrender, causing Levi to let out a 'Tch'. 

"Alright, last thing is knees," Hanji started rolling up Eren's pant legs. 

"Tch, just take his pants off, they're filthy anyways." Levi rolled his eyes, lifting Eren slightly so the scientist could slip the pants off. Hanji cringed slightly at the wounds. 

"You've seen people decapitated and bitten in half, yet you're cringing over scraped knees?" Levi questioned boredly. 

"Pff, no, just... observing." The scientist rinsed the cloth and began wiping off his knees. They were the worst, considering his body weight forced the rocks deeper into his flesh. 

"It hurts, Heichou," Eren yelped as Hanji once again rinsed the cloth. 

"I know," Levi mumbled, wrapping his arms around the youngster in a comforting gesture. 

"Awwww, Levi, you look like dad!" Hanji squealed, only to get the toe of Levi's boot kicking them backwards. 

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes, tightening his grip around Eren, "just finish up, Shitty Glasses, the brat's friends want to see him before he goes to bed." 

"I'm not tired," Eren looked up at Levi with tired eyes. 

"Yes you are," 

"Nuh-" Eren yawned and leaned back against Levi, "uh," 

"Brat," Levi muttered, "Skip your titan test, I don't want anymore tears tonight." Levi barked at Hanji. Hanji rolled their eyes, but skipped over applying the remedy. They quickly wrapped his knees. 

"Poor little guy," Hanji frowned. 

"I'm not little," Eren pouted, turning slightly to bury his face in Levi's cravat. 

"Well, you're little-er than Levi," Hanji joked, Levi stared daggers at the scientist. "You'll probably outgrow him in a few weeks though," Hanji continued, enjoying the reaction they were getting from the raven haired man. 

"Shitty Glasses, I swear to god, I wil-" 

"Young ears in the room!" Hanji pointed to Eren, a cocky tone in their voice. Levi muttered out profanities, whilst scooting off the workbench. Hanji picked Eren up out of Levi's arms as Levi tucked some extra cotton bandage rolls in his jacket pocket. Levi took Eren back from Hanji. He cradled Eren bridal style. 

"Bye, Short Stack. Bye, Eren, feel better!" Hanji smiled down at Eren as Levi walked out the door. Eren hummed out a soft reply, lifting his hand lazily to wave, then letting it fall onto his stomach. Levi glanced down at Eren's practically closed eyes. 

"I thought you weren't tired?" He teased, Eren opened his eyes and lightly smiled at Levi. 

"I'm not," 

"Mhmm," Levi hummed, not arguing with the clearly lying child. "We just have to go see Armin and Mikasa, then you can go to bed." 

"I don't wanna go to bed," Eren whined. 

"I suppose you can sleep in my bed," Levi suggested, a smile spread across Eren's tired face, as he nodded borderline enthusiastically. He turned down a hall and swiftly moved towards the boys cadet room. He knew Armin, Connie, Jean and a few other boys were in it. And Mikasa and Sasha wouldn't be far away. He lowered Eren to the floor in front of him as he faced the wooden door. The room brought back memories of Farlan and Isabel, it just so happened that this was also the room they'd shared years ago. He knocked briskly, stepping back and tugging Eren back by his sleeves. As the door opened, Levi stared blankly into the gap. 

"Captain Levi," Jean mumbled, taking a surprised step back and saluting the Captain. 

"Where are Arlert and Ackerman?" 

"In here," Jean fully opened the door, Levi stepped in, Eren getting brushed into the room. 

"Eren," Mikasa sighed. She and Armin were sat on Armin's bottom bunk. Connie lounged on the top. Sasha was shoving the potato she had stolen in her mouth. And Jean took a seat on his bottom bunk on the other side of the room after closing the door. 

"Hi," Eren waved slightly, wandering towards Armin's bed. He was pulled up and into a hug by Mikasa, then passed to Armin. Levi just stood by the door. 

"You guys were gone for awhile," Armin started up a conversation. 

"Shitty Glasses wouldn't stop taking," Levi grunted. 

"We aren't in trouble, you know, for..." Jean's gaze fell onto Eren. 

"No." 

"Okay, good." Connie sighed of relief from his bunk, half of his body hanging off the side of the bed. 

"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked. 

"Mhm, Heichou taked good care of me, and when Hanji put the ouchy stuffs on me, he no let her do it again." Eren explained, subconsciously rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Ouchy stuff?" Sasha questioned confused. She was still hiding some of the stolen potato behind her back. 

"Shitty Glasses, tried an experiment." Levi explained. 

"Captain Levi," Armin drew in his attention, his voice was soft. "Eren's out," All eyes fell on Eren, who was asleep with his head in Armin's lap. Mikasa carefully ruffled his hair as Levi made his way towards the bed. Levi picked Eren up, setting him on his hip. Eren's head fell to Levi's shoulder and his thumb found it's way into his mouth. 

"I didn't know Jäeger still sucked his thumb when he was four," Jean choked on a quiet laugh as Levi made his way towards the door. 

"Your mom said you wet the bed until you were eight," Sasha called him out quietly. Everyone turned to Jean, including Levi who stopped just in front of the door. Jean's face flushed tomato red as he muttered about it not being true. Levi pulled the door open, listening to the quiet chorus of goodnights from the teens. Levi chuckled softly to himself as he walked away from the door, listening to the teens burst into laughter about the new information they had learned about their friend. When Levi made it to his room he tucked Eren into his bed, under his own blanket. It was fairly late, he knew this by looking out into the black abyss out his window. He followed through his night routine, then sat in his bed and read his book. After maybe an hour he set his book aside, blew out the candle and dozed off.


	9. Outside the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji needs something from outside the walls. Erwin thinks it's a good idea to bring Eren. Levi's not happy about it.

"There is no way you're leaving these walls by yourself." Erwin stated calmly. Levi, Hanji and Erwin were sat in Erwin's office. 

"Whyyy?" Hanji whined. 

"It's dangerous, Hanji, anything can happen. They are unpredictable." Erwin continued. 

"They are nice," Hanji tried. 

"How many times did Sonny and Bean try to eat you?" Levi questioned boredly. 

"Only about fifty," Hanji said, both boys stared at them, "okay, maybe three hundred- But that's not the point!" 

"Hanji. I'm not letting you go on your own." Erwin told them firmly. 

"I can't change Eren back until I get it though," Hanji pouted. 

"I didn't say you couldn't leave, I just said you couldn't go alone." Erwin explained, "we will push up our expedition date." 

"We're all going?" Levi stood up slightly from his bored lean against the wall. 

"We can scope out the terrain. Get the new recruits ready for when Eren's back." Erwin explained. 

"What about Eren?" Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. 

"He'll have to come." Levi stared at Erwin with a blank expression 

"Are you nuts?" He questioned finally. 

"The kid can't ride a horse," Hanji added. 

"I'm aware," Erwin started, "we need everyone out there, and Eren can't be left alone." 

"So we bring him?" Levi hissed, "the brat injured himself running up the path." 

"I'm sure Eren can handle himself, everyone will be watching him. We'll swap him around on horses with people." 

"Eren, the same kid who got a bucket stuck on his head?" Hanji questioned. Levi stared blankly for a second before he and Erwin turned to them. 

"What?" Levi narrowed his eyes at them. 

"It was nothing, he's fine, mostly." 

"What?" Levi glared this time. 

"Maybe we shouldn't leave Eren with Hanji anymore," Erwin suggested. 

"Hey, he put the bucket on himself. And I never told him to run into the walls- that was entirely him," Hanji huffed. Levi gave them a what-the-fuck look and turned his attention back to Erwin. 

"If this is happening, Eren will only ride with me, Petra, Mikasa and Armin." Levi growled. 

"Can't h-" 

"No." Levi snapped, cutting Hanji off. 

"Acceptable," Erwin agreed, "now go tell the recruits, we leave early tomorrow morning." 

"Yes, Sir!" Hanji leaped up. 

"Tch." Levi rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall and swiftly sliding out the door. The bouncy scientist following behind. 

"A bucket?" Levi questioned as the scientist fell into step behind him. 

"An oat bucket actually." 

"How?" 

"I don't know, I was brushing one of the horses." 

"Oi," Levi face palmed, "go tell the recruits." Hanji nodded and quickly left. Levi continued his way to the male cadet room, where Eren had been spending a lot of his time. He pulled the door open, not even bothering with knocking. 

"Heichou!" Eren squealed, "come see the book Armin's reading to me!" Levi let the child grip his hand and drag him towards Armin's bed. The book was of oceans and lands. 

"I found it in the closet," Armin lowered his gaze from Levi, who was glaring at the book the shouldn't exist. 

"There's a ducky, Heichou!" Eren squealed, repeatedly jabbing his finger on the printed duck shaped island. 

"That's cool, Brat," Levi softly gripped Eren's fast paced hand and set it in his lap gently, "don't kill the duck," Levi mumbled. 

"I won't Heichou!" Eren nodded enthusiastically, lightly bouncing on his knees. 

"What did you feed him?" Levi groaned. 

"He stole Jean's cookie..." Armin muttered, "he hasn't stopped moving in an hour." 

"Ugh," Levi palmed his forehead, "where's Ackerman? I need to speak with you both." 

"She went to get Eren some water," Armin explained, "we thought it would help settle him down." Mikasa returned a few minutes later. She had a glass of water, and stared confused at Levi sat on the edge of Armin's bed with Eren happily explaining something to them. 

"Hi, Mika!" Eren beamed, he grabbed the cup from her, chugging back half and handing it back to her, "Fanks!" He muffled into his sleeve that was drying his mouth. Mikasa nodded slowly, setting the cup on a table. 

"I need to speak with you both, outside." Levi said, "Eren... sit still, and maybe I'll give you a treat." 

"OKIE, HEICHOU!" Eren jumped slightly on the bed, the crossed his legs and sat still. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, but ushered the two teens out of the room. 

"We're going outside the walls tomorrow," Levi started. Mikasa glared at Levi, while Armin stared wide-eyed. 

"What about Eren?" Armin questioned. 

"He's coming," Levi huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"What?!" Mikasa hissed quietly, taking an intimidating step towards Levi. Levi, unaffected by her, kept his bored face. 

"Trust me, if I had any say in this- the kid wouldn't leave Headquarters." Levi huffed. Mikasa dropped her furious stance and moved back towards Armin. "Eren will be riding with us. We will shift him around, staying towards the center of the formation, where it's safest. Me, Petra and you two are the only ones Eren will ride with." Levi explained. He'd wait until he had Petra with them before going into safety precautions while Eren was with them. 

"Yes, Sir," Armin bowed his head. 

"If he gets hurts, I will come after you," Mikasa snarled. Acceptable, Levi would let that threat pass. Levi nodded. 

"Now, go to the dining hall, they are going over formation." Levi insisted. The two teens nodded, quickly leaving the Captain. Levi got Eren and brought him back to his room. Eren had finally calmed down, and completely forgot about Levi's mock promise of a treat. 

\------ 

Early the next morning everyone gathered outside HQ. Horses were saddled up, cloaks pulled on, wagons being prepped and gear being tested. Eren was half asleep, sitting beside Levi's horse. 

"If you have Eren, and a titan appears- your priority is to get him to safety, not kill the titan." Levi explained to his small huddle. "We will only trade him around when I deem necessary." Levi continued. After going into greater detail, Armin saddled up with Eren. They traveled quickly, making good time. Eren seemed to be enjoying himself. Erwin shouted instructions as they neared the last wall. 

"Armin, give Eren to Petra," Levi called. They both nodded, quickly exchanging the child. Eren started talking to Petra. 

"Hanji, do you know where this- thing is?" Erwin questioned. 

"It's close to where we found Ilse's notebook," Hanji explained. Erwin nodded and commanded they keep moving. After a few more hours, Levi demanded Eren be traded to Mikasa.  
Eren was complaining about his sore butt to Mikasa. She just smiled slightly and nodded along to the child's rant about the 'uncomfy horsey seat'. As they neared where the notebook had been found, the first red smoke of the trip had been seen. 

"Pull tighter together," Erwin yelled, Mikasa moved closer to the center, beside Levi. A ring of soldiers formed around them. 

"Titan!" Someone shouted. 

"Wook! Heichou, a troll!" Eren yelled excitedly, but it quickly changed to panic once the titan started towards them. 

Someone quickly took the titan down, Eren watched wide-eyed. Fear written across his features. After they made it to where the book had been found, Levi would take Eren. They didn't see anymore titans as they slowed by the giant tree. Hanji described what they were looking for and everyone got off their horses to help look. 

They spent a while looking for the plant Hanji needed, Eren had entertained himself by playing around the giant tree. 

"Found it! I think..." Someone shouted. Hanji sprinted to the person, squealing in joy then laughing like crazy person. 

"We have it!" Hanji yelled, clearly slightly too excited. Everyone saddled up once again. This time Levi had Eren. Eren cozied himself in Levi's cloak, resting back against him. Levi's arms safely held Eren in place as he gripped the reins. 

"Did you see the trolls, Heichou?" Eren questioned, tilting his head slightly to look up at Levi. Levi nodded slowly, keeping up with everyone else. "It was scary, Heichou," Eren mumbled. After about ten minutes of riding, Eren's head fell against Levi's arm. His thumb found it's way to his mouth and Eren's breathing even out. Levi glanced down at Eren, he'd miss this- but he was beyond thankful to be off of babysitting duty. He missed the stubborn brat, not that he'd admit it to anyone- especially Eren. They made it back to the wall with minimal casualties. There was one abnormal sighting and about five red smoke signals. Eren slept soundly, but halfway back Levi woke him up so he would sleep through the night. After they were safe within the wall, Levi rode up to Hanji. 

"Shitty Glasses," 

"Hey, Shorty. Hi, Eren!" Hanji greeted. Eren smiled with a small wave. 

"How long until you can get the antidote done?" 

"Hm, I can probably get it finished tonight... but it needs to sit overnight." 

"Brat and I will be down first thing in the morning," Levi informed her, pulling the reins to turn the horse away from the scientist. They made it back to HQ in record time, surprisingly- everyone survived as well.


	10. Illness to Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's antidote has some side effects. Eren gets sick, ten times worse than before. But there's always calm after a storm.

"It's too early," Eren whined, sluggishly rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

"Come on, Brat, we're going to see Glasses." Levi had just finished changing his clothes. He didn't bother changing Eren out of his pajamas as he would probably end up back in bed later today. Levi gripped Eren's little hand and started walking towards Hanji's lab. Eren was sucking his thumb as he tiredly stumbled beside Levi. They made it to Hanji's lab with minimal whining from Eren. Eren hadn't had to wake up this early since he turned into a child. They stopped right outside her door, and Levi knocked three times. 

"Levi, hey!" 

"Tch. Did you just roll out of bed?" The scientist's hair was everywhere and their clothes not even close to Levi's standards. 

"Pff, no," Hanji coughed fakely, stepping aside to let them into the lab. "I finished the antidote." 

"Great," Levi huffed, lifting Eren to the workbench. 

"I tried to make a syrup for him, but it didn't work." Hanji muttered, pulling a syringe from a drawer. As Hanji prepped the shot, Levi leaned back against the counter. Eren slid over and nudged his face into Levi's crossed arm, leaning against the raven. His eyes were drooping and he just wanted to go back to bed. 

"All set!" Hanji cheered, much too loud for Eren's liking. They walked towards Eren, syringe ready. Eren watched her with tired eyes. His face scrunched up when they rolled up his pajama shirt sleeve. "It's just a pinch, Eren," 

"What?" Eren asked confused as Hanji slid the syringe into his arm without warning. "Ow! No! Heichou! Ow!" Eren tried sliding away from the clearly crazy person. 

"There, done!" Hanji said quickly, removing the needle and holding a piece of cotton to the puncture. Eren pushed her hand away and practically climbing up Levi. He hid his slightly damp face and Levi's neck. Levi huffed, uncrossing his arms and supporting Eren's back. 

"Anything else?" Levi asked boredly. 

"Yes, there may or may not be side effects," Hanji informed, dropping the syringe into the trash bucket. 

"Side effects?" Levi grumbled, rolling his eyes, "like what?" 

"I don't know, I've never done this before, but there's a chance there will be so I want you to be prepared." Hanji mumbled, "I recommend keeping a close eye on him." Levi nodded slowly, heading towards the door. 

"I'm putting him back to bed." Hanji shrugged, shutting the door after them. Levi set Eren up in the bed, with his own pillow and blanket. Then settled himself at the desk in his room. He did some paperwork before sitting back to read. 

\-------------- 

Eren woke up with a throbbing head. The pain made him yelp out. 

"Brat?" Levi glanced up from his book, the yelp taking him by surprise. Eren was pressing his palms to his forehead. 

"It hurts, heichou," Eren groaned, his voice rough and scratchy. 

"What hurts?" 

"My head," Eren whined out. Forcing his eyes open to look towards Levi, "and my froat." Levi could hear the scratchiness in his voice, he didn't bother to correct Eren on his pronunciation of throat. Eren's hands dropped from his forehead and he hurriedly dropped back against the pillow. Eren's face was pale, worse then when he was ill the few days prior. Levi rummaged through his desk drawer, looking for the pain relief tablets he had. Killing Titans really wears you out. Levi filled a shot glass with water in his bathroom before returning to Eren. He set the tablet and glass on his nightstand, then sat beside Eren. He brought his hand to Eren's forehead. 

"Holy fuck," Levi pulled back quickly. How could someone be that hot? He ripped the blanket off of Eren and sat him up. He handed the shot glass to Eren and slipped the pill into his mouth. "Drink," Levi muttered, walking into the bathroom and filling the wash bucket with cold water. He didn't have a bathtub, just his personal clothing wash bucket- luckily it was just big enough for Eren's small frame. The water was quite chilly, and Levi prayed it would bring Eren's fever down. 

"Com'ere, Brat," Levi said gently, collecting Eren into his arms and swiftly moving to the bathroom. He stood Eren up, crouching in front of him. Eren swayed weakly, his small hands gripping the straps on Levi's should to ground himself. Levi quickly stripped Eren's clothes, then slowly eased him into the water. Eren immediately started shivering and attempting to get out with distressed whines. 

"Shh," Levi hummed, dipping his hand into the cool water, then pressing it to Eren's heated forehead. He repeated the act a few times, before he started running his fingers through Eren's hair to calm him. Eren's teeth were chattering as shivers racked his whole body. After two more minutes in the water, Levi pulled Eren out and wrapped his towel around the child. He abandoned the wash bucket, making a mental note to deal with it later. He dried Eren off quickly and pulled on the warmest clothes that were in the pile. Eren's body continued to shiver, even after being warmed by the clothes. Levi sat in his chair, Eren rested against his chest. He had wrapped Eren's blanket around him, and he added to the warmth by wrapping his arms around him as well. Eren was fill blown sick, runny nose, scratchy throat, headache, occasional cough and high fever. It was probably just a really bad reaction to the serum. 

"Why don't we go down and get some tea," Levi mumbled gently into Eren's hair, "it will help with your throat." He felt the slight nod of Eren's head. Levi wasn't sure if he should be giving tea to a child, but they had honey saved specifically for when someone had an illness- since honey was fairly hard to get. Levi tightened his hold on Eren as he stood, then shifting Eren so he was resting on his hip. Eren his his still slighted heated face in Levi's neck. It was late morning so the kitchen and dining hall were practically abandoned. Levi sat Eren on the counter, setting the kettle on the wood stove burner. He got two cups from the cupboard and added a fair amount of honey into one of them, leaving the other empty. While Levi waited for the kettle to finish, he ran his hand through Eren's hair once again. The child's eyes closed and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Eren's eyes shot open and he jumped slightly when the kettle decided to whistle loudly. Levi added tea leaves into the boiling water and let it brew. He carefully poured some tea into each of the cups, then stirring Eren's. 

"Let's go to the table," Levi mumbled, slowly setting Eren on his feet, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging on the floor behind him as he nodded to Levi's suggestion. Levi grabbed the two cups, then carefully followed Eren into the dining hall. He set the cups down, then took a seat in his spot. Eren slowly climbed into Levi's lap, cuddling into him and the blanket. Levi sipped his tea, used to the steaming liquid. "You'll have to wait a few minutes," Levi mumbled after setting his cup down and once again wrapping his arms around Eren's frame, "It's too hot right now."  
Once it was cool enough to drink, Eren sipped it slowly. 

"Thank you, Heichou," Eren mumbled, snuggling closer to Levi. Levi half smiled as he brought his tea cup to his lips. The both settled into the silence, occasionally sipping their teas. 

"Why isn't Eren dressed?" Erwin halted in the door. Noting Eren's lack of actual clothes and the blanket wrapped securely around him. Eren in Levi's lap wasn't the least bit out of the ordinary anymore. 

"He's sick," Levi mumbled, "bad reaction to the antidote." Erwin frowned from the door, then crossed and placed his hand across Eren's forhead. He hummed an agreement, feeling the heat radiating off of the child's forehead. 

"Tea?" Erwin raised an eyebrow towards Levi, eyes trailing to the cup as Eren absentmindedly ran his finger up and down the handle. 

"Sore throat, it's got honey in it." Levi shrugged, sipping his tea. Erwin frowned, sympathizing the child, before continuing to the kitchen. 

"Arlert and Ackerman have been asking about him," Erwin mentioned from the kitchen. 

"Tell them the Brat's sick, but if they really want to see him we'll be in my room." Levi mumbled, carefully sliding Eren onto the bench while he brought the now empty tea cups back to the kitchen. 

"Will do," Erwin nodded. Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin, before turning and picking Eren up. He made his way back to his quarters, laying Eren on the bed. Levi sorted out some of the papers, organized his desk and took care of the wash bucket before joining Eren on the bed. Eren frowned, cuddling his blanket against his face, while using Levi's blanket as a source of heat. Eren crawled up the front of Levi and cuddled into him, abandoning his blanket. Levi stroked Eren's hair lazily as he read his book. 

\--------- 

"Captain Levi," Levi rolled his eyes lightly at the nervous voice of cadet Arlert. 

"What is it?" Levi questioned, sitting up slightly, then setting his book on the bedside table. 

"We were wondering-" 

"We want to see Eren." Mikasa cut Armin off. 

"Door's open," Levi shifted Eren slightly. The door opened slowly and Arlert was the first to step in. Mikasa stealthily slid past him and approached the bed. 

"Commander said Eren was sick," Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi. 

"He is, he's having a bad reaction to the antidote given to him this morning. He should change back relatively soon," Levi muttered, continuing to thread his fingers through Eren's hair, "that is if Shitty-Glasses didn't fuck it up." Eren was half conscious, drifting into and out of the conversation exchanging between the teens and Heichou. He felt a hand on his head that didn't belong to Heichou and pushed himself away from it and closer to Heichou, whimpering softly. 

"He's very warm, shouldn't we do something?" Mikasa questioned, turning to Armin. Armin felt Eren's head as well, earning the same reaction from the child. 

"He is quite hot," Armin agreed, totally forgetting the superior in the room, "maybe a cold cloth on his forehead?" 

"If it bothers you that much, there is cloth and water in the bathroom," Levi lifted his hand from Eren's hair to point towards the door, before replacing his hand. They did, Levi could hear them bickering from the bathroom. He slowly slid his hand down from Eren's hair, he was nowhere near as fevered as he was this morning, but still above regular temperature. Levi smiled softly when Eren didn’t stray away from his touch as he had done with Mikasa and Armin. After the teens had determined that Levi knew what he was doing and could take care of Eren, they left. Eren curled into Levi's side as Levi pressed the cold cloth against his forehead. Levi decided to turn in early. The thought of taking Eren back to the basement crossed his mind, but Levi ruled against it since Eren was still a child- an ill child at that. 

\---------------------------- 

Eren's eye fluttered open. He felt slightly sick. The room he was in wasn't the basement. 

_Where am I? ___

__Eren slowly gazed around the room, it looked familiar, but, why? He sat up, but was anchored back down. He turned slightly with wide eyes to see Captain Levi's sleeping frame. Why... why was Captain Levi spooning him? How did he even get in Levi's room, he had been helping Hanji with an experiment when everything went black..._ _

__"Sir," Eren whispered out. No response._ _

__"Captain Levi," Eren lightly shook the man._ _

__"What, Brat?" Levi's response was muffled by the pillows._ _

__"What happened.... why are we..." Eren didn't know how to continue that sentence._ _

__"Go back to sleep, Brat," Levi muttered, "we'll talk about it in the morning."_ _

__"But-"_ _

__"Jäeger." Eren quickly slipped back down into Levi's hold. This wasn't so bad, he had always wanted to cuddle Levi. He never would've thought Levi would actually be a cuddler though. After scrunching his face up in thought, Eren settled down to sleep in Levi's arms. He liked it, although it was very weird._ _


End file.
